


First Time

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: My take on what Egon and Janine’s first time making love would be like.





	1. Getting Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon asks Peter for advice for his next date with Janine.

Egon and Janine had officially started dating four weeks ago. They had done everything from going to movies, to spending time in the park, to even going to the library. Everything except......that.

Don’t be mistaken; Egon definitely wants to be intimate with Janine. But being the man of science that he is, Egon has tried rationalizing when the right moment would be. Unfortunately, he has not been able to figure it out. 

That is why he has decided to enlist the help of his best friend, Peter Venkman.

Janine had left for the day, Ray had gone out to the comic book store, and Winston had gone out on a date. 

Egon walked into the kitchen to join Peter at the table over what was left of the pizza they had for dinner.

“Hey, Spengs! What’s up?” Peter said with a mouthful of pizza.

Egon grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on his plate. “Since we have the place to ourselves, i was hoping to get some advice.”

Peter wiped the sauce off of his mouth and took a swig of beer. “Sure, What kind of advice?”

Egon’s face turned pink, suddenly looking very worried. “Well...Janine and I have been dating now for four weeks....,”

Peter grinned. “Yeah, she’s been a lot easier to deal with these days. I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

Egon looked confused. “Thank me? For what?”

Peter’s grin faded. “For calming Redzilla down, of course!” Peter started to look confused.

“Well, I know Janine has had feelings for me for a while. I guess when I admitted that I love her too, that certainly helped her attitude,” Egon replied.

“Hang on,” Peter said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “Are you telling me the two of you have been dating for a month and you haven’t slipped it in yet?!”

Egon frowned and crossed his arms. Peter’s description of an act that Egon thinks of as romantic did not set well with him.

“Peter, this is a woman I love and care for quite deeply,” Egon said sternly.

Peter tried to keep his composure. It was difficult for him to picture Egon and Janine in the act.

“Ok, Sorry pal,” Peter said. “Can I ask why you haven’t done it yet?”

Egon shifted from one foot to the other, not looking Peter in the eye. “Well, I haven’t been able to figure out when the right moment would be.”

“The right time was three weeks ago!” Peter said a little too enthusiastically, grinning.

Egon frowned again. “Peter, I did not want this to be a....um....a....ahhh...,” he was at a loss for words.

“A wham, bam, thank you ma’am?” Peter answered for him.

“Precisely,” Egon said, arching an eyebrow.

Peter pushed his empty plate away and gave Egon a very serious look.

“Ok, pal, Janine probably likes the romantic stuff, am I right?” Peter asked.

Egon nodded. 

“Then, you’ll probably wanna do something to build the right mood,” Peter said. “Wine her and dine her; take her to a nice restaurant, then go to a broadway show, or an opera, or whatever the hell you two do. Do you usually walk her to her door afterwards or just drop her off?”

“I walk her to her door, of course,” Egon replied flatly.

Peter returned Egon’s blank look. “Of course you do,” he said. “Ok, What do you normally do when you get there?”

“Well, she thanks me for a lovely evening, I kiss her goodnight and I leave after I make sure she gets inside and locks the door,” Egon answered.

“And she hasn’t tried to make a move on you yet?!” Peter asked, completely taken back.

Egon blushed, and said, “Oh, she’s tried a couple of times, but I’ve discreetly dodged her attempts. She understands my hesitancy and hasn’t pushed the issue.”

Peter said, “Well, when you take her home next time after this romantic evening, which needs to be the next time you two go out, send the cab away; tell him not to wait for you. That will signal Janine that you’re not leaving anytime soon. She’s a smart girl; she’ll catch it. When she Thanks you for a lovely evening, linger; don’t rush off. When she opens the door, she should ask you if you’d like to come in?”

Egon replied, “Yes, she always has before.”

Peter grinned. “Spengs, remember this: if a woman asks you to come in, you say YES!”

Egon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Peter continued, “Anyway, after you go in, close the door and lock it. That will seal the deal; Janine will know you’re planning on staying. After that, you can figure out how to get her to the bedroom yourself.” Peter wiggled his eyebrows.

Egon smirked, “I know how to do that,” he said.

“Good,” Peter replied. 

“And I’m not giving you any details,” Egon said sternly.

Peter wrinkled his nose. “If It were anybody else, I would insist but it’s Janine, so ......,” his voice trailed off.

Egon gave Peter a questioning look.

Peter went on, “She’s like my little sister. And I don’t wanna know the weird sex stuff my little sister does, especially with my best friend. You keep that shit to yourself.”

Egon smiled. “So, our next date should be it?”

Peter grinned mischievously. “Yeah, and be sure to be prepared.”

Egon just blankly stared at him.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Condoms, Spengs! Make sure you’ve got condoms! You don’t know what, if any, protection Janine uses. Unless you’re ready to think about the patter of little feet attached to little blonde headed kids with a smartass Brooklyn attitude!” He laughed.

Egon gave Peter a cocky grin. “Well, eventually perhaps, but not right away.”

With that, Egon left. He had finished his pizza and was headed back to the lab. It was Wednesday, but he thought it was a good time to go ahead and make dinner reservations for Friday night.


	2. Tonight’s the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon takes Janine out for a romantic dinner, and hopefully, she’ll be serving dessert.

It was finally Friday. Egon had made dinner reservations for that night at 7:00. Janine had left a little early to allow herself extra time to get ready.

Egon was finishing up getting himself together. He was extremely nervous. He wanted this night to be “the night.” He double checked (again) to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Ok,” he thought to himself. “I’ve got my keys to the Firehouse just in case, got my wallet, and I have protection.” He checked inside his wallet and found the foil packet he had placed.

The very thought made him very nervous but also excited. He had fantasized about making love to Janine for quite some time. He was almost certain she would be agreeable to it tonight, especially since she had attempted a few times already.

As Egon went downstairs to the waiting cab, the other guys were standing in the garage area by Janine’s desk, each with a huge smile on their face.

Egon sighed. Obviously, Peter had told them Egon’s plans for the evening. 

“Have a good time,” Winston said, grinning and giving a slight wink.

Ray didn’t say anything, but gave Egon two thumbs up signals and a smile.

Egon just smiled, “Thanks,” he said as he passed by walking towards the door.

“We won’t wait up!” Peter yelled. 

Egon blushed but didn’t look back. He could hear their childish snickering as he walked out the door. 

************************  
The cab arrived at Janine’s apartment building. Egon asked the driver to wait; they shouldn’t be long. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Janine’s door. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a sight that lit Egon’s fire.

Janine stood before him wearing a light lavender dress. It had thin ruffley sleeves that fell just over the shoulder. The bodice was slightly tight, showing off her curves; the plunging neckline giving just a hint of what lay beneath. The skirt flowed out as she walked, a thin chaffon layer of material overlaying the skirt, which fell just below the knee. She wore white pumps, accentuating her toned legs. She wore a white gold necklace with a small purple gem hanging in the middle, with matching earrings.

She smiled at Egon. “My, you look very dashing tonight,” Janine said with a wink.

Egon had worn a charcoal grey suit with a pale pink shirt under the jacket. The colors made his blue eyes seem even more blue. 

Egon was speechless, but finally managed to choke out, “You’re absolutely gorgeous!”

Janine blushed. She closed and locked her door, slipping her keys into her silver clutch purse.

“Shall we?” Egon said as he offered her his arm.

Janine smiled brightly and replied, “Yes!”

***************************  
The dinner had gone very well. Egon had enjoyed some lasagna while Janine had spaghetti. They each sipped their red wine but were careful not to overindulge. Janine wanted to remember this evening; it was so romantic. Egon had really pulled out all the stops. Her heart fluttered when she wondered what else he had planned for the evening.

Egon surprised Janine by offering to take her to the dance floor after they had finished eating. 

“I didn’t think you danced?” Janine asked.

Egon just smiled, saying, “I never said I didn’t.”

They danced through three songs, Egon holding Janine so close he could feel her heartbeat. 

Afterwards, they arrived back at Janine’s apartment building. Egon paid the driver, then walked around to the other side to help Janine out.

As they headed inside the building, Janine could feel her temperature rise, noticing the cab driving off. “Oh, tonight may finally be the night!” she thought, passion building in her lower body.

As Janine opened the door, she turned to look at Egon over her shoulder. “Would you like to come in?” She asked, with as seductive a smile as she could muster.

“Yes,” Egon answered, his voice sounding husky with desire.

Janine stepped into the apartment, Egon following closely. As Janine laid her purse on the table by the door, along with her keys, Egon closed the door. Janine was slowly headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee when she heard the lock on the door click. It took all the willpower she had to maintain her composure. 

She cleared her throat, then said, “I’ll start some coffee.”

“That would be nice, thank you,” Egon replied. “Could it be that she’s as nervous as I am?” He thought to himself.

In a few minutes, the coffee was ready. Janine brought two cups over to the couch where she had offered for Egon to sit. Egon sat his cup on the end table; Janine did the same. She settled back on the couch, scooting close to Egon. He slipped his arm over the back of the couch, resting his fingertips on Janine’s shoulder, idly fiddling with the sleeve. 

Janine looked at Egon, her eyes filled with love and passion. “Thank you for tonight. I had such a good time.”

Egon smiled. “So did I,” he replied.

Egon then slipped his arm from the couch to around Janine, pulling her closer. His lips met hers and they shared a deep kiss. Egon could hear Janine’s moan as the kiss deepened.

Feeling a bit bolder, Egon slid his hand up slightly from where he had it resting on her waist; he had pulled her closer to him. While he placed soft kisses along her neck, his hand slowly slid just underneath her breast through the dress. 

Janine’s breath hitched when she felt his thumb brush against her breast. 

“Oh Egon,” she whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair along the back of his head with one hand while she ran her fingernails on her other hand lightly down his back. She felt Egon shiver involuntarily.

Egon pulled away slowly to look at Janine. They both had a burning desire in their eyes. 

“I want to make love to you, Janine,” Egon spoke softly, with a husky sound to his voice.

Janine’s eyes glistened with tears of joy. “Wanna move to the bedroom?” she asked with a smirk. 

Egon didn’t say a word. Instead, he stood up, pulling Janine up with him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, giving her tender kisses the whole way.

As he gently set her down, she slid off her shoes; he did the same. She eased his jacket off his shoulders, then tossed it in the chair across from her bed. She then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest. 

As his shirt fell to the floor, Egon placed his hands on Janine’s shoulders. As he kissed along her neck, his hands slid around to her back. After finding the zipper, he slowly unzipped it. He then pulled back so he could slide the dress off of her shoulders and down her body.

As Egon reached around Janine again and pulled her to him, she could feel his hands trembling slightly. Egon could feel Janine’s heart racing.

She smiled, saying gently, “It’s ok. I’m nervous, too.” She blushed.

Egon was surprised but also relieved he wasn’t the only one. “I hope I haven’t been too forward,” he said softly.

Janine smiled mischievously, “You haven’t; as a matter of fact, you could be a bit bolder.”

Egon’s smile turned into a predatory leer, causing Janine’s face to flush as she felt a rush of blood spread throughout her body. Egon resumed kissing Janine’s lips as his fingers located and quickly unhooked her bra. He broke the kiss so he could step back enough to gently slide her bra straps down over her arms. He gasped as the bra was removed, revealing Janine’s generous breasts. 

Janine reached down and unbuckled Egon’s belt. His mouth went dry as she slowly and seductively unfastened his pants. She then knelt, sliding his pants down torturously slow. Egon carefully stepped out of the pants, having already slipped off his shoes. Janine then pulled off his socks before standing back up. 

Egon swiftly pulled back the comforter and bed sheet in one fluid movement, then gently laid Janine down on her bed. He hovered above her, placing kisses on her lips, down her neck, then traveling down across her collarbone. He then kissed lower, gently kissing across her breast, lightly nibbling her nipple, while kneading the other breast with his hand.

He heard Janine gasp, felt her running her fingernails across his scalp. He then stopped for a moment. Janine froze, afraid she had done something to scare Egon.

“Egon, don’t....,” Janine started to plead.

Egon smiled, holding up a hand. “It’s alright, just a moment.”

He got up and grabbed his pants off the floor, quickly searching for something. Then, he found it; the small foil packet. He returned to Janine’s side on the bed. She smiled and sat up. She swiftly pulled off Egon’s undershirt and dropped it on the floor. 

“Allow me,” she whispered as she took the condom from his hand, smiling.

Egon gulped but didn’t stop her. 

Janine gently guided Egon down on the bed. She then started planting soft kisses along his chest, rubbing her nose across his chest hair. He wasn’t overly hairy, just enough to be incredibly sexy.

She then grasped the sides of his boxers and slowly slid them down over his hips. Egon lifted his hips to help her get them off. Janine smiled devilishly as she pulled the boxers the rest of the way off. Egon was much better built in that area than she ever imagined and she had imagined this moment many times. 

She opened the foil packet and unrolled its contents. She grasped the shaft with one hand and gently rolled the condom over the tip. Egon struggled to keep his composure. As soon as Janine had finished, Egon sat up, took her by the shoulders and smoothly pulled her down onto the bed, and swiveled making their bodies switch positions. He was now back on top, hovering over her.

He leaned down smothering her with kisses on her lips, cheek, and neck. As he kissed his way across her collarbone again, his hand slid down across her smooth stomach. His fingers slipped under the waistband, lightly brushing through her soft curls between her legs. His mouth had reached her breast. While his tongue rolled across her sensitive nipple, his fingers found an even more sensitive area. 

He could hear Janine gasping and moaning. He didn’t want to push her to fast to her climax just yet so he stopped his ministrations. He removed his hand from her panties and sat up. He carefully removed her panties the same as she had done for him. Janine raised her hips as he slid the panties off.

He dropped the panties onto the floor. As Egon turned his attention back to Janine, he took a moment to memorize how she looked at that very moment. She was beautiful and sexy. Janine was lying there with her legs open, more than ready for him.

Egon hovered above her, using one hand to steady himself on the bed while using the other hand to guide himself into her. He entered her slowly so as not to hurt her. Once in, Janine grasped his forearms, moving her hips in rhythm with Egon’s movements. 

Sweat was forming on Egon’s forehead as he increased his speed. This was better than any of his fantasies. Janine’s body felt so good, so tight. They both moaned in ecstasy with each thrust. Soon, Egon could feel Janine’s muscles tightening, her back arching. She increased the pressure on his forearms, almost digging her fingernails in. Her voice raised in pitch. He increased the speed just a bit; Janine couldn’t hold back any longer. She threw her head back crying out Egon’s name as she rode out her orgasm. 

Janine then opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She gave Egon a look of pure lust and sped up her movements. She thrusted her hips harder and faster. The look on Egon’s face was one of a man who had just won the Nobel prize. His body then went rigid, and, while crying out Janine’s name, he gave one last thrust, releasing every drop in his body into the condom. 

He rested his head on Janine’s shoulder, catching his breath. She held him close, stroking his back and whispered, “I love you, Egon, so much.” She placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too, Janine, very much,” Egon whispered back, his breath still coming in gasps. 

He stayed like that a few more minutes before slowly withdrawing from Janine’s body.

He kissed her on the lips, then stood up. He went to the bathroom to discard of the condom. Janine watched him as he did so, paying close attention to his delicious muscles in his legs and arms. And of course, his butt. 

Egon returned to the bed, putting his arm around Janine’s waist and pulling her up to him. They laid there just looking at each other, taking in their post-orgasmic looks. They were both so happy that this moment had finally happened. And they also knew it wouldn’t be the last.


	3. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine enjoy the moments after their first time making love.

Janine smiled up at Egon as she lay there in his arms. It felt so good, his strong, toned arms wrapped around her, protecting her.

Egon smiled back, also enjoying the feel of Janine in his arms. Her skin was silky smooth, her blue eyes looked as deep as the ocean. 

“I hope I wasn’t too rough?” Egon asked.

“Oh no,” Janine purred. “I was under the impression that you might have been a virgin.” She smiled, holding back a giggle.

“No, it’s just been a long time,” Egon admitted. “And i didn’t want to seem too forward.”

Janine stroked his cheek with one hand. “I was afraid I might have been. I did try a couple of times to entice you. But when you hesitated, I thought maybe it was because you had never done it before, and I didn’t wanna pressure you.”

Egon pushed a loose strand of hair behind Janine’s ear and smiled. “I didn’t want to come across as too bold, like Peter. I wanted it to be special, romantic.”

“Oh it was!” Janine said. “Maybe for future evenings, we could get a little bolder?” She gave Egon a devilish grin.

He blushed and swallowed hard. “Exactly what are you thinking?” He was almost afraid to ask.

“Nothing too wild or crazy but something a little different; a walk on the wild side?” Janine’s smile turned a bit predatory. 

Egon’s heart fluttered. He was actually interested. “What did you have in mind?”

Janine’s eyes twinkled. “Well, I’ve always fantasized about being taken…..not too roughly, but the guy in full control.” She actually blushed.

Egon’s eyebrow arched. “Oh really? That surprises me.”

“Why?”

“You’ve always been the bolder one, to be the one in control,” Egon admitted.

“Yeah, well, is that something you’d be interested in?” She asked.

Egon’s mad scientist leer returned. “Oh, most definitely.”

***********************  
The following Friday, Egon and Janine left the firehouse promptly at 5:30pm. He had made dinner reservations at a very romantic restaurant, then they had tickets for the opera. Janine had changed into a classic little black dress before leaving. 

The dinner was fabulous, and Janine had thoroughly enjoyed the opera. It was her first time; the music had struck her very soul. She was quite animated as she discussed the opera with Egon in the cab ride to her apartment. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Egon told her as they walked up to her door. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening that I have planned.” He gave her a seductive smile, his eyes dark with lust.

Janine’s heart fluttered, and she felt a sudden rush of adrenaline throughout her body. She quickly unlocked her door. 

Egon calmly took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. “Mind if I add a certain touch of one of my fantasies to yours?” He asked huskily.

Janine’s breath hitched. “Not at all,” she said, breathless.

Egon slipped off his shoes and socks, then his shirt and t-shirt. All he had on was his pants. “Slip off your shoes,” he instructed.

She did as she was told, her body trembling with excitement. 

“I noticed earlier this evening that you’re not wearing stockings,” Egon said. 

“No, I’m not,” Janine smiled seductively. 

Egon took his silk tie he had worn that evening and gently blindfolded Janine with it. He then turned her around and unzipped her dress. He slipped it off her body, his hands sliding it down over her hips and down to the floor, placing gentle kisses across her shoulder and down her arm as he went. He gave her a light bite on her hip as he let the dress fall the rest of the way to the floor. He took her by the hand and helped her step out of the dress that was now piled on the floor. 

Egon stopped Janine beside her bed. “Stand still a moment,” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling. 

Janine bit her lower lip as she felt Egon unhooking and removing her bra. As he slid the straps down, he kissed her other shoulder, nibbling a little at the base of her neck where the clavicle met. 

He then turned her around to face him. “I’m going to lay you down on the bed,” he whispered again. 

“Ok,” she whispered back. 

Egon slowly laid Janine down on the bed on her back, clad only in her panties. He carefully straddled her, his legs on either side of hers. He leaned down and kissed Janine on the lips. She hungrily kissed him back, but Egon pulled away. 

“No,” he told her sternly. 

Janine stopped and lay still again, smiling.

Then, Egon grabbed Janine’s wrists and forcefully (but not too hard) pinned them down, one on each side of her head, eliciting a slight “Oooh!” from Janine. He then resumed kissing her on the lips, his tongue exploring her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other. Then, he moved his mouth down her neck, kissing greedily as he made his way down her body. 

Egon suckled and kneaded each breast in turn, still holding Janine’s wrists in place by her head. She moaned loudly every time his tongue rolled over the nipples. She tried to squirm as she felt the intense ripples of pleasure spreading throughout her body, but Egon’s legs had her weighted down.

He leaned back up and whispered in her ear, “I’m going to release your hands for a moment, but don’t move them.”

She simply nodded.

Egon scooted down and removed her panties, agonizingly slowly. He then took her legs and spread them apart, revealing her sex. Janine’s body trembled with anticipation. He took Janine by the wrists again and brought her arms down by her sides. He continued holding her wrists down as his head lowered between her legs. 

Janine inhaled sharply as she felt his tongue glide over her sex, gently sucking on her clit. “Ohhh, Egon!” She said in between gasps. The feeling was so much more intense since she was blindfolded. She tried to move but Egon’s grip tightened on her wrists. His body was keeping her legs spread open while his tongue was circling her clit at a dizzing speed. 

Then, Janine’s voice rose in pitch, her legs starting to quiver as she was preparing to cum in Egon’s mouth. Her breathing was starting to come in gasps, then suddenly, she climaxed hard against his lips. He sucked and lapped at her, greedily cleaning her up. 

Finally, as Janine’s breathing slowed and her legs relaxed, Egon released her wrists. He then got up off the bed, quickly removing his pants and boxers. Janine had just started to catch her breath when Egon climbed back on the bed. He guided his cock in her, taking Janine by complete surprise as she was still blindfolded. 

“Ahhhh...oh….Egon….,” she gasped. 

He grabbed her wrists once more, and held them down firmly on either side of her head. Egon eased the rest of his member all the way in, relishing every inch of the wet warmth it gave him. He started to thrust hard, picking up speed as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He moaned as he felt her quiver and banged her even harder.

“Ohhh...Janine! You feel so wonderful!” Egon gasped. He continued to thrust faster, continuing to hold her by the wrists. 

Egon felt his orgasm building. “Ahhhh, Janine! I can’t hold back!” 

“Please...yes….do it. Egon!! DO IT!” Janine screamed as she was about to explode with another orgasm. Oh, how she loved the feel of him inside her! She felt stretched and it was exquisite! Every deep swift thrust pushed the breath out of her.

Egon thrust twice more, then released every drop he had. “Ohhhh, Janine!” He released her wrists again, gently removing himself from inside her body and lying down beside her. 

As he caught his breath, Egon reached over and untied Janine’s blindfold. She rolled to her side facing him. She had a huge smile on her face, although completely satiated at the same time. 

“I hope that was ok?” Egon shyly asked.

“Oh Egon! That was the best sex I’ve ever had!” Janine exclaimed. “Everything felt so much more intense with the blindfold on!”

“I hope I wasn’t too rough?”

“Not at all.”

Janine gave Egon a saucy grin. “So, taking me blindfolded and keeping me pinned down was your fantasy, huh?”

Egon blushed ever so slightly. “Yes….that and maintaining a certain level of control.”

“Well, Dr. Spengler, you seem to me to be the perfect makings of a dominant!”

Egon’s face blanched. “Oh no! No! I’d never do anything like that!” 

Janine giggled as she pulled the sheets over them. “Just something to think about.” She kissed him on the cheek and switched off the nightstand lamp. 

They curled up into each other’s arms and enjoyed a pleasant nights sleep.


End file.
